rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Excellinor the Witch
'Excellinor '''is Alvin the Treacherous's mother, daughter of an unknown Roman, and wife to Algerick Ogglbert, and first appeared in ''How to Break a Dragon's Heart '' and has been in every book since. When Alvin tricks Hiccup in ''How to Break A Dragon's Heart, Hiccup thinks he is being led to Camicazi's prison, but he is actually led to Alvin's mother's prison and left inside. Alvin's mother is, supposedly, a witch. History When Hiccup escapes from the prison, he forgets to lock the door properly, allowing Alvin's mother to escape. Later, Alvin's mother is falling off a bridge, and tells Alvin to get the sword. Alvin, thinking she means the Stormblade, tells her he has it, but she says that she actually meant Endeavour, the sword Hiccup was using as they both proceeded to fall. She later appears in How to Steal a Dragon's Sword, as Flashburn's fortune teller. She had imprisoned Flashburn and sent him looking for the Dragon Crown, but she was captured by UG. Flashburn spent twenty year searching. When Hiccup and the other tribes arrived, she lied about a dragon riot at the palace. She made a prophecy about the King of the Wilderwest. She began to sabotage everyone before the Royal Swordfighting competition, and kidnapped Stoick. She sent Hiccup and his friends to search for the Dragon Crown with Flashburn, threatening to kill them with the deadliest poison in the world. When they recovered the Crown she infected Hiccup with the poison, but Hiccup was immune, because it was a Venomous Vorpent's, and Hiccup was cured of the venom before. Hiccup releases Stoick and UG from a cabinet, and they lock her in the cabinet. When Hiccup defeats Alvin at the competition, she tricks Snotlout to throw a rock at Hiccup, causing his helmet to fall off, revealing the Slavemark, banishing him. When Furious attacks and Hiccup escapes with the very important secret compartment letter, everyone escapes. Excellinor tries showing Alvin the sword's prophecy clues to the Dragon Jewel, before realizing that Hiccup stole it. She is last seen cursing his name. One year later, in'' How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel'', Excellinor and Alvin had made slaves of many Vikings in the Barbaric Archipelago, including Gobber, Baggybum, and Fishlegs. She had been using them to find the Dragon Jewel, the location she learned when Valhallarama brought her the map, in the Amber Slavelands. When she learned that Hiccup was hidden among the slaves, she threatened to kill Snotlout, despite his loyalties to her and Alvin, unless Hiccup gave himself up. Excellinor used him to find the jewel, but he and a hidden Camicazi were captured by a Deadly Shadow dragon. When Valhallarama brought Hiccup and the Dragon Jewel to Excellinor, the witch tried to use her silver tongue to get her to hand it over to Alvin, even explaining to her that Stoick was now a slave and the young Viking was destined to marry Humongously Hotshot the Hero instead. However, Valhallarama had revealed the reasons for her quests, and only sided with Alvin was because she thought he had found the King's Lost Things. But when she found out that it was her son Hiccup who actually found them, she gave the boy the jewel and took the Slavemark, renaming it the Dragonmark, taking it as a sign to have Hiccup as the King. After a battle broke out, Excellinor, Alvin, and their followers retreated. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Books) Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Book-only Characters